


Braterska więź

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [12]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, braterstwo lucyfera i samaela
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: - Bądź wierny samemu sobie – rzekł cicho. Jego głos skrywał w sobie dobrze znaną władcy Głębi gorzkość. - I nigdy nie wierz nikomu, Lucyferze. Nie wierz w cudze słowa, bo gdy uwierzysz, przegrałeś. To jedyna rzecz, jaką mnie Niebo nauczyło.Niosący Światło oparł się o ścianę. Nie przeszkadzał mu ani chłód, ani mrok. Nawet zabrudzona krwią posadzka nie napawała go obrzydzeniem. Patrzył, nie widząc, bo szare oczy zamgliło dawno zapomniane wspomnienie z lat młodości.- Wiesz, czego mnie nauczyło Niebo?Samael nachylił się ku niemu, przyciskając twarz do krat. Jego zielone, pełne jadu oczy wdzierały się spojrzeniem w szare jak poranne niebo oczy Lucyfera. Pan Głębi patrzył na nie niewzruszony, jakby pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji. Mimo wszystko, w kącikach ust Ryżego Hultaja czaił się kpiący uśmiech.- No, czego?- Kiedyś Jasność powiedziała mi:kochaj swoich wrogów, jak bliźnich. Wtedy tego nie rozumiałem, ale teraz wiem, dlaczego. Bo to zazwyczaj są te same osoby.





	Braterska więź

Dzień był szary. Nie miał w sobie nic ciekawego. Jego zimno nie napawało serce niczym, prócz chłodnym poczuciem beznadziei. Idealnie oddawał obecną chwilę.

\- Samael został pojmany. Jest już w lochu, mój panie – w sali tronowej rosły kapitan straży właśnie kończył zdawać raport z akcji aresztowanie Ryżego Hultaja. Słowa dźwięczały złowrogą powagą między ścianami opustoszałego pomieszczenia.

Niosący Światło nie siedział na tronie. Stał tylko, twarzą zwrócony do szerokiego okna, patrząc na szarość dnia. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnego zainteresowania wydarzeniami, choć słuchał relacji z całą uwagą.

\- Straty? – zapytał krótko, wiedząc, że Ryży Hultaj nigdy nie poddałby się bez walki. Za dobrze go znał. Za wiele mieli wspólnego.

\- Dwóch martwych, trzech rannych. Zniszczona tawerna, w której go pojmaliśmy.

\- Dobrze. Wracaj do swoich zajęć – rzekł Lucyfer, ruchem dłoni zwalniając żołnierza z audiencji. Ten skłonił się i wymaszerował z obszernej sali. Lucyfer odczekał, aż ogromne, zdobione drzwi zamkną się za wychodzącym strażnikiem i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na stojącego przy tronie Asmodeusza. Mroczny niewielkiego wzrostu stał niemal na baczność. Zazwyczaj starannie ułożone seledynowe włosy były obecnie w nieładzie. Fiołkowe oczy, przekrwione od braku snu, nie zdradzały żadnych emocji. Usta Zgniłego Chłopca zaciśnięte były w wąską linię. Od początku zdawanego raportu do teraz, Mroczny milczał. Ale Lucyfer czuł, że w głębi tej przystojnej, młodej twarzy, w środku kłębiły się emocje. Asmodeusz niemo miotał się, w swoich myślach i bezsile. Nawet, jeśli Samael nie był ani dobrym, ani troskliwym ojcem, nadal był jego ojcem. Więzów krwi nie dało się od tak, łatwo zerwać. Lucyfer, stworzony w boskiej chwale, nie miał braci z krwi i kości. Nie miał matki, która by go wychowała, ani ojca, który by go spłodził. Tylko Jasności. Tej zawdzięczał ciało i umysł, od razu ukształtowane i wypełnione dorosłą myślą.

Władca Głębi odczekał jeszcze chwilę, by Asmodeusz mógł się uspokoić. To, co trzeba było powiedzieć, wiedzieli obydwoje. Ale ktoś musiał wypowiedzieć słowa na głos. Jak zawsze, ten niemiły obowiązek spadł na jego zmęczone barki.

\- Tym razem Samael się nie wywinie – rzekł, uznając, że lepiej postawić sprawę jasno i bez owijania w bawełnę. – Zabił zbyt wpływowych Mrocznych, by darowano mu życie.

Asmodeusz zdawał się chcieć coś powiedzieć. Jednak wargi mu tylko zadrgały, a żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego ust. Drżącą ręką przeczesał i tak zmierzwione już włosy.

Lucyfer oderwał się od swego miejsca, nie mogąc patrzeć na poszarzałą twarz Asmodeusza. Złapał go za ramię i zmusił Zgniłego Chłopca, by usiadł, nim nogi odmówią mu całkowicie posłuszeństwa. Na tle czarnego, kamiennego tronu, zdobionego w krwistoczerwone rubiny, Asmodeusz wyglądał mizernie. Cała naturalna władczość i siła młodzieńca wydawała się zniknąć, jak za sprawą złego zaklęcia. Pozostał tylko demon, taki jaki był w rzeczywistości – chłopiec, nawet nie młodzieniec, jeśli by patrzeć przez pryzmat eonów lat życia Lucyfera. Niosący Światło zmierzwił mu włosy, niepewnym gestem otuchy. Mod nie spojrzał na niego. Utkwił wzrok w podłodze, to wędrował nim po zdobionych, wysokich kolumnach zimnej sali. W końcu wybuchnął śmiechem, nieludzkim i gorzkim.

\- Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później mój ojczulek wpadnie w gówno, z którego się nie wykaraska, ale... – zawahał się. Zanurzył palce w swych gęstych lokach koloru seledynu, zasłaniających mu twarz.–...nie sądziłem, że to mnie w ogóle obejdzie. Myślałem, że będę mógł to zbyć, nie przejąć się.

\- W końcu to twój ojciec – Lucyfer nie pewnie zauważył. – Więzów nie da się tak łatwo zerwać. I nic nie możesz z tym zrobić.

Asmodeusz zamarł. Nie mógł nic zrobić z tym, że więzów nie można przerwać, czy z tym, że nie może uratować Samaela, zwyrodniałego ojca, którego mimo wszystko nie chciał widzieć martwym? Wiedział, iż Ryży Hultaj jest winny każdej zbrodni, o którą zostanie oskarżony. Ale jakim by nie był skurwysynem, Mod nadal był jego pierworodnym synem. Nie mógł go uratować... czy Lucyfer nie chciał, by mógł?

\- Cieszy cię to? – zapytał, wiedząc, że to jego własny ojciec miał wielki udział w Upadku Lucyfera. To on, zgodnie ze swym imieniem, zatruł jadem umysł Niosącego Światło, niegdyś najwierniejszego Anioła Niebios. Asmoduesz z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że Mroczni zawsze napawali się zemstą.

Ale władca Głębi nie odpowiedział. Na ułamek sekundy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. W młodych oczach zrodziła się desperacja, która stężała, by za chwilę utonąć w fiołkowej toni. Asmodeusz wyszedł w milczeniu, a Niosący Światło nie poszedł za nim.

Szary dzień potoczył się dalej, obejmując beznadzieją całe kręgi Piekła. Do wieczora Lucyfer przyjmował audiencje, w ogromnej, przytłaczającej pustką sali tronowej. Przeglądał papiery; ze skargami, zaproszeniami, kwitami do podpisania i zatwierdzenia. Słuchał słów doradców, na naradach. Brak wody pitnej w drugim kręgu, bo rzeka została struta. Nieurodzaj spowodowany suszą objął już trzeci krąg. Arystokracja się burzy. Książę czwartego Kręgu najechał sąsiada, w niekończącym się sporze nienawiści. A Lucyfer siedział, na zimnym tronie z kamienia. I chłód tronu sączył się w niego, jak niegdyś słowa Samaela sączyły się w głąb jego serca.

Noc okazała się być tak samo zimna i pełna beznadziei, że Lucyfer był skłonny uwierzyć, iż to naturalna atmosfera Głębi. Choć ostatnie godziny zajęły mu sprawy polityczne, jego umysł nie przestał błądzić w wspomnieniach z dawnych dni. Śmiech Samaela brzęczał w nich nieznośnie głośno, mieszając się z szarą twarzą Asmodeusza. Nie był jeszcze pewien jak to wszystko wytłumaczy, ale wiedział, że musi raz jeszcze stanąć naprzeciw Ryżemu Hultajowi.

Lochy były zawiłym labiryntem korytarzy i pięter, na których co rusz znajdowały się cele, okryte głębokim półmrokiem. Za stalowymi kratami czekali na śmierć skazańcy, lub więzienne ciupy przepełniały wraki, jakimi stali się uwięzieni tu Głębianie.

Lucyfer szedł sam, tymi niemal pustymi korytarzami. Tylko gdzieniegdzie pochodnie ze ścian oświecały kamienną drogę. Okute metalem buty władcy Głębi wzbudzały nieznośnie głośne echo wśród ciemności. Ten nie zwracał na to uwagi, ciągle pogrążony w myślach. Miał mieszane uczucia. Nie cierpiał Samaela, z tą samą siłą, co przeklinał własną głupotę. Lubił go tak samo, jak lubił ich niegdysiejsze rozmowy. Ich sprzeczki, wspólne picie, bójki i wpadanie w kłopoty. Wierzył mu, nienawidził go, szanował i gardził. I najgorsze było to, że nie był sam pewien, co przeważa w jego sercu, prócz goryczy porażki.

Ryży Hultaj leżał wyłożony na ledwo usłanej słomą podłodze. W celi nie było łóżka, ani niczego poza ścianami ociekającymi zimnem i kratami. Kiedy nikły cień władcy Głębi spoczął na nieruchomym ciele, Samael otworzył zamknięte dotąd oczy. Miał rozciętą wargę, poszarpane ubranie i zmierzwione włosy, wszystko to było pamiątką ostatniej walki. Obaj mierzyli się spojrzeniem długą chwilę i tylko ich miarowe oddechy zakłócały ciężką ciszę.

\- To mnie zaszczyt kopnął – głos Samaela zaszeleścił podszyty drwiną. – Oto _Pan i Władca_ , we własnej osobie, przyszedł odwiedzić więźnia.

\- Może przyszedłem zobaczyć, jak cierpisz? – Lucyfer sucho odpowiedział. Śmiech Samaela brzmiał dziwnie zduszony wśród mroku lochów.

\- Obaj wiemy, że to nie w twoim stylu, _Lampka_.

Twarz władcy Głębi skurczyła się w gniewie. Nienawidził tego przezwiska, jakim ochrzciła go niechętna mu arystokracja. Czasami nienawidził swojego imienia, bo całkowicie mijało się z tym, kim teraz jest.

\- Musiałeś ich zabić, prawda? – westchnął ciężko, siadając na zimnej ziemi. Samael podniósł się na łokciu i podparł ręką głowę. – Przez Lilith?

Ryży Hultaj spoglądał długą chwilę na ścianę, jakby mógł znaleźć odpowiedź w jej kamiennej powierzchni, rytej licznymi palcami uwięzionych tu przez wieki ciał. Widocznie nie odnalazł nic na tyle zadowalającego, dlatego w końcu spojrzał na twarz Upadłego Anioła.

\- Sam dobrze wiesz – rzekł, na moment nie kryjąc się za drwiną i przekleństwami. – Są walki, które trzeba stoczyć, nie ważna jest cena, ani konsekwencje.

Lucyfer zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Ale są też walki, dla których nie warto tracić wszystkiego. Cały problem polega na tym, by nauczyć się je rozróżniać od siebie.

\- Cóż... – Samael niedbale wzruszył ramionami. – Widać, żaden z nas tego nie umie.

Niosący Światło zacisnął pięści, rozjuszony kpiącym tonem więźnia. Rozłożył skrzydła, jakby był drapieżnym ptakiem w locie i właśnie zamierzał zanurkować, by rozerwać krtań Samaela. Ten tylko uśmiechał się, z drwiną na wargach.

\- Nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś mi, czemu to mnie powierzyłeś Bunt.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? – zapytał Samael, nadal z kpiącym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. – Co mogłoby bardziej upodlić Niebo, niż zdrada tak oddanego i wiernego Anioła?

\- Takich było wielu.

\- Ale nikt nie poszedłby za nimi – Samael zaśmiał się chrapliwie. – Zresztą, oni nie odcisnęliby takiego impetu, jak ty. Nie nadaliby Buntowi takiej tragedii, jak twoja własna.

Lucyfer przeczesał swoje krótko obcięte, niemal białe jak pustynny piasek włosy.

\- Chciałeś upodlić Jasność, czy mnie?

Ryży Hultaj nie spojrzał tym razem na władcę Głębi.

\- Sam nie wiem – przyznał. – Chciałem zburzyć to zakłamane Królestwo. Chciałem, by ta jebana Jasność wiedziała, że nie jesteśmy jej zabawkami. Ale najbardziej chciałem, byś przestał Jej tak ślepo służyć.

\- Czemu?! – Upadły Anioł ryknął niespodziewanie, w gniewie uderzając pięścią w ścianę. Jego krzyk dźwięczał echem w pustych korytarzach.

\- Bo mogłem - Samael wzruszył ramionami. Ku jego zdumieniu, Lucyfer zamiast rzucić się do jego gardła, zaśmiał się gromko, ale był to śmiech pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek radości.

\- Czy teraz jesteś zadowolony? – zapytał.

\- Ze mną, czy bez moich słów – zaczął Samael, porzucając drwinę – i tak byś nie wytrzymał tam długo. Jasność nie jest warta twojej lojalności.

\- Jeśli nie Ona, to kto, Samaelu? 

Ryży Hultaj obrócił się, by leżeć na plecach. Zamknął oczy, przysłaniając twarz rękoma. Jego długie, rude włosy wyglądały jak płomienie, pełzające po posadzce.

\- Bądź wierny samemu sobie – rzekł cicho. Jego głos skrywał w sobie dobrze znaną władcy Głębi gorzkość. - I nigdy nie wierz nikomu, Lucyferze. Nie wierz w cudze słowa, bo gdy uwierzysz, przegrałeś. To jedyna rzecz, jaką mnie Niebo nauczyło.

Niosący Światło oparł się o ścianę. Nie przeszkadzał mu ani chłód, ani mrok. Nawet zabrudzona krwią posadzka nie napawała go obrzydzeniem. Patrzył, nie widząc, bo szare oczy zamgliło dawno zapomniane wspomnienie z lat młodości.

\- Wiesz, czego mnie nauczyło Niebo?

Samael nachylił się ku niemu, przyciskając twarz do krat. Jego zielone, pełne jadu oczy wdzierały się spojrzeniem w szare jak poranne niebo oczy Lucyfera. Pan Głębi patrzył na nie niewzruszony, jakby pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji. Mimo wszystko, w kącikach ust Ryżego Hultaja czaił się kpiący uśmiech.

\- No, czego?

\- Kiedyś Jasność powiedziała mi: _kochaj swoich wrogów, jak bliźnich_. Wtedy tego nie rozumiałem, ale teraz wiem, dlaczego. Bo to zazwyczaj są te same osoby.

Ryży Hultaj zaśmiał się, wczepiając palce w swoje ogniste włosy. Zacisnął je, jakby chciał przeorać nimi skórę głowy. Było w tym geście coś bezsilnego, niemal rozpaczliwego. I nijak się miało, do śmiechu dźwięczącego w małej przestrzeni krat.

\- Śmieszne, co? – Samael zapytał, z trudem łapiąc oddech. – Ze wszystkich Archaniołów, to właśnie my byliśmy sobie najbliższymi braćmi. Rafcio zawsze trzymał się zwierzaczków i kwiatków, Michał Gabriela, Gabriel Razjela, reszta nawet nie wychylała głowy.

\- Taa. Proteza Pana nas nienawidziła w tamtych dniach.

\- Cóż, miał racje, skoro koniec końców to my zgarnęliśmy mu stołek spod dupy.

Obaj zaśmiali się na wspomnienie upadku Jaldabaota, który dzierżył najwyższą władzę w Królestwie Niebieskim, gdy ci należeli jeszcze do małoznaczącego chóru. To, co mówił Samael było prawdą. W tamtych odległych czasach, ich szóstka archaniołów czekała tylko na znak od Pana, by móc pozbyć się tyranii zarozumiałego Archonta. Kiedy te spotkania po męczących naradach z Jaldabaotem zamieniły się w spiskowanie? Nawet nie pamiętał już. Czy wtedy naprawdę kierowało nimi chęć przywrócenia ładu i porządku w zdemoralizowanym Niebie? A może od początku to był tylko wyścig po władze? Lucyfer nie mógł odpowiadać za innych, znał tylko swoje własne serce. Nie chciał władzy, nie wtedy i nie teraz, gdy zasiada na tronie niepokornej Głębi. Tak jak Samael, chciał wolności.

Lucyfer przerwał ciszę. 

\- Zawsze tak wszyscy mówili... ze wszystkich Archaniołów to my mamy te same oczy.

Na zaschniętych krwią wargach Samaela zagościł płonny uśmiech. Choć może to ciemność igrała ze wzrokiem Lucyfera.

\- Jesteśmy tacy sami – spojrzał kątem oka na Niosącego Światło. – A przynajmniej bardzo podobni, jak na braci przystało.

\- Czarne owce, buntownicy, wygnańcy. Epitetów by się znalazła cała masa – władca Głębi cierpko zauważył. Pierwszy raz od tak dawna, od Upadku rozmawiał tak szczerze z Samaelem.

\- Sens jest jeden i ten sam. Z Jasnością, czy wbrew Niej. To my jesteśmy tymi, co mieli odwagę iść własną drogą.

\- Chyba drogą ku zatraceniu.

Samael się zaśmiał.

\- Czy to jakaś różnica?

\- Teraz już nie.

Trwali tak długie minuty, w zupełnym milczeniu. Ciszę zakłócił brzdęk uderzającego w kamienną posadzkę metalu. Samael zaraz się poderwał na dźwięk, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na leżące obok niego klucze od zamka. Zacisnął dłoń na nich, czując pod palcami chropowatą powierzchnie przedmiotu. 

\- Masz godzinę, by zniknąć z Głębi. Od teraz, jeśli zostaniesz złapany na terenie Otchłani, czeka cię śmierć – Lucyfer na chwilę się zawahał. – Może cię to obejdzie, że Asmodeusz przejął się twoim wyrokiem.

Samael błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął rękę przez kraty i złapał Niosącego Światło za nadgarstek. Siła uchwytu ściskała mięśnie i kości, zostawiając ślady na skórze Lucyfera, ale ten nie drgnął, nie wyrywał się.

\- Robisz to ze względu na mojego _nieodżałowanego synka_? – Samael zapytał, a coś na dnie jego oczu zalśniło niebezpiecznie. – Tak bardzo chcesz go uszczęśliwić?

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego. Szare, zimne oczy były niezmącone niczym. Za stalą ich spojrzenia nie było widać nic. Żadne uczucie nie wypływało na powierzchnię.

\- Chcę byś mnie zrozumiał dobrze: jest coś, za co cię naprawdę nienawidzę. Nie chodzi już o to, jak wykorzystałeś moją wiarę przeciw mnie, jak mnie sprowokowałeś do Buntu. Upodliłeś mnie tym, że gdy zaczął się Bunt, gdy cię potrzebowałem najbardziej, uciekłeś. Nie walczyłeś, nie stałeś w błocie i we krwi, nie byłeś ze mną. Ale miałeś w jednym racje, Samaelu – mówił cicho, tak, że jego szept łatwo znikał między mokrymi i ciemnymi ścianami więzienia. – Jesteśmy braćmi.

Lucyfer bez słowa odwrócił się i już nie oglądał się za siebie. Nawet, jeśli został stworzony w blasku Jasności, ukształtowany nie z ciała, a z niematerialnej woli i przez to pozbawiony więzów krwi... mimo wszystko wiedział, jak to jest, mieć więzy, których nie dało się tak łatwo zapomnieć, ani przerwać. Więc zrobił, co mógł. I nie żałował, gdy szedł korytarzem, gdzie w zimnym półmroku ścian odbijał się śmiech Ryżego Hultaja.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany w okolicach 2010 roku.


End file.
